1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of controlling an image-scanning system and particularly relates to control performed when a user sets a scan condition at the image-scanning time and/or makes settings on image processing performed after the image scanning.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known apparatuses and/or devices including an image scanner such as a flat-bed scanner, a film scanner, a multi-function peripheral, a copier, etc. include a color-correction unit provided to perform unsharp mask, automatic color adjustment, fading correction, backlight correction, etc., as parameters used to perform image processing. Further, the known apparatuses and/or devices include a function of cropping out a preview image, for example, so as to specify an area for scanning.
Further, since the known apparatuses and/or devices have an auto-mode function or the like, so as to automatically determine the type and/or position of a document from image data obtained through pre-scanning, a user can obtain scanned-image data without making detailed specifications.
Further, according to a system disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-244697, for example, a user selects either image-quality-priority mode or speed-priority mode when a computer performs image processing automatically.
Factors considered important for scanning data by the user includes the image-data size and/or the scanning time other than the image quality. It is difficult to set the data size and/or the scanning time, as desired by the user. It is also difficult to achieve both the data size and the scanning time.
When the width, height, and resolution of a desired area are determined, the data size corresponding to the desired area is determined in most cases. On the other hand, the entire data size is important when scanning data written on a plurality of documents, so as to record the data onto media including a compact disk (CD)-recordable (R) or the like and/or upload the data to a Web album. In that case, it is difficult for the user to set the width, the height, and the resolution according to a target data size by performing ordinary operations.
On the other hand, in the case where convenient auto mode is selected, it takes much time to perform document-determination processing, image processing, etc., and it is difficult to know the time required to finish scanning (scanning time). Further, at the network-scanning time, the time required to transfer data becomes an unstable factor and a bottleneck, which makes it difficult to make settings with consideration given to latency of the user.